


Should Figure Out

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Planning Pregnancy, Unusual Bearings treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Adora questioned, "So you want babies? We should figure out..."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Should Figure Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSachaelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSachaelx/gifts).



Adora questioned, "So you want babies? We should figure out..."

"Don't you?" Catra asked, with a meaningful angle to her ears.

Adora shifted uncomfortably. "Being She-Ra might hurt them. If I had a baby myself. Directly."

Catra leaned back, a studied pose, and flicked her tail to an elegant curve. "I'll carry them easier than your sort of people," she said.

Adora decided not to ask if that meant people without tails, or people who turned into very tall warriors sometimes. She really liked the idea of Catra carrying their babies. They would make it happen, with tech or magic.


End file.
